


Name Game

by Trueloveandleather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueloveandleather/pseuds/Trueloveandleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: “every time you come you give me a different name for your order and you always pay in cash GOD DAMMIT JUST TELL ME YOUR REAL NAME ‘DYNAMITE’” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Game

“You’re doing this to pay for college.” Killian muttered, pulling on the hideous green apron. He glared at the matching cap on the counter for a moment before stalking out to open the store.

The morning passed in a blur of “grandes” and “ventis”; midterm week was affecting everyone, it seemed. Killian sighed in relief when David walked in, signaling the end of his shift. David ducked into the back room to clock in, while the two ladies he came in with stepped up to the counter.

“Two tall hot chocolates with whipped cream, please.” The dark haired one spoke up. Killian nodded, writing the order on the cups.

“And your names?” He asked.

“Snow White.” The blonde chimes in, smirking at her friend.

And Grumpy.” Quipped the other glaring back. Killian chuckled at the exchange and wrote the names.

The girls paid in cash and departed with their drinks. Though he knew it was foolish, Killian couldn’t manage to get the blonde lass with piercing green eyes out of his head.

-/-

The following day began much the same for Killian, an endless stream of bleary-eyed students preparing for exams. He drifted through it mindlessly, until a familiar voice snapped him out of his haze.

“Grande Java Chip Frappuccino, please.” Killian turned to address the blonde that had haunted him all day and night.

“And what’s the name?” He asked, secretly hoping to learn her actual name.

“Hmm, Captain America.” She replied with a smirk.

Killian cursed internally, nodding at the reference to her shirt. Once again, she paid in cash, eliminating that opportunity to find out her name.

-/-

Emma walks out the Starbucks and passes the drink off to David.

“You work there! I don’t see why you won’t order your own damn Frappuccino.” He grabs her arm, scandalized.

“Are you kidding? I ordered it _once_ and for weeks Killian wouldn’t shut up about the stupidity of ‘coffee flavored slushies’. It was a nightmare!” Emma laughs at her adopted brother’s flair for the dramatic, and hugs him before leaving for her Criminology exam.

-/-

It was almost a week later the next time Killian saw David. Killian had just started his shift when his coworker walked in and headed straight for the back.

“You’re late!” he called out, half teasing. When he turned back to the counter, Killian was once again face-to-face with the blonde lass.

“Tall Iced Mocha, please. For Leia.” Killian just smiles at the joke and writes the name and order.

“So. Leia,” He motions towards her hair, which was pulled into two buns, “does that make Dave Han Solo?” Killian tries desperately to feign nonchalance, and it seems to work.

“Nah, he’s more of a Luke.” She shrugs and hands him cash before fetching her drink.

“Still holding auditions for the role of Han Solo.” She tosses over her shoulder with a wink as she leaves. Killian stares after her, mildly dumbfounded until David bumps his shoulder, knocking him out of his trance.

“How did I not know you have a sister, mate?” Killian moves to set up the coffee-maker, knowing they’d need it for the afternoon rush.

“She’s not really… It’s – uh – complicated…” David hesitates, searching for the right thing to say, “You know what, it’s not really my story to tell.” The statement had a finality to it that ended the conversation, the pair continuing to work in silence.

-/-

Emma just _happens_ to go to Starbucks while Killian is working the next day. She can’t help but smile when she sees him through the window, and silently thanks Dave for leaving his work schedule on the kitchen counter.

“Tall hot chocolate with whipped cream, please.” Emma leans on the counter, “And the name is Madalena.”

“Truly, lass I always pegged you as more of an Isabella.” Killian tosses back, not even bothering to turn around.

“Huh, and I never pegged you for a Galavant fan. What did you think of the finale whe-“

“No, no, no, nononono.” Killian cuts her off, practically yelling, “My bloody DVR stopped working, and I haven’t seen it yet.” Emma can’t help but laugh at his exasperated tone. Killian had a dramatic side just like David, it was a wonder why they weren’t better friends.

“I still have it on mine.” Emma stated absent-mindedly. “But you can watch it online at ABC.com.” she added quickly, realizing the insinuation. She took her drink and left in a hurry. The beauty of knowing Killian’s schedule, was she knew when she could avoid him while also getting her caffeine fix.

-/-

It’s the end of the week when Emma’s plans fail. She freezes in the door when she sees a familiar mop of black hair behind the counter. She’s about to turn around and leave when he looks up and smiles at her. Forcing a smile, Emma pushes further into the store.

What’d you do to David?” Emma half-teased over the counter.

"Oh, he's tied up - not in the good way." Killian winks at her before continuing, "He's my hostage until I find out your name, love. One of you is bound to give up sooner or later." Emma simply arches an eyebrow in response.

"Grande Caramel Macchiato, please." She says, diverting the conversation. She's having too much fun with this charade, and just hopes David doesn't end up ruining it.

"And the name?" Killian asks, his voice hopeful.

"Swan. The name is Swan." Emma relents. She pays and goes to wait on her coffee, ignoring the look of confusion on Killian's face.

-/-

“Your sister, Swan. She’s an interesting one.” Killian says to David during their break.

“ _That_ is an understatement.” David laughs, “You can use her first name, I promise I won’t snitch on you” He sticks his tongue out at Killian, who in return flicks his arm.

“That’d be lovely,” Killian mutters, “If she bloody told me what it was.” David chokes on his water, unable to contain his amusement.

“You don’t know my sister’s first name?! Sorry man, I’m not helping you out here.” David responds when he finally regains his composure. Killian gives him a pleading look to which he responds, “nuh-uh. You’re on your own here Jones. I’m not risking my life and sanity over this.”

“Come on Dave! Have mercy! I’ll take all the opening shifts for the next week if you just tell me.” Killian was practically begging at this point, desperate to finally find out the name of the woman who’d been haunting his every thought for weeks. Dave just shook his head and stood up to get back to work.

-/-

It’s another three days before their paths cross again. Emma’s sitting at one of the large table in the library, notes spread all around her when someone plops into the seat across from her.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Killian leans in closer, dropping his elbows on the table. Emma glares at him and makes a shoo-ing gesture with her hand. She didn’t have time for this, with only a week left to get her research project finished, Emma was not in the mood for witty banter. Killian

“Fancy meeting you here.” Killian leans in closer, dropping his elbows on the table. Emma glares at him and makes a shoo-ing gesture with her hand. She didn’t have time for this, with only a week left to get her research project finished, Emma was not in the mood for witty banter. Killian ignores her and pulls out his laptop to work on his Marine Biology paper.

They work in companionable silence for a few hours, until Emma starts getting restless and starts to pack up her work. Curious, Killian angles his computer screen down to peek over it.

“I need food, care to join?” She looks at him hesitantly, expecting him to turn her down or laugh in her face.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Killian shut his computer and slides it back into his bag, and the pair head out.

-/-

After a heated debate about chimichangas, they end up going to Tijuana Flats because according to Killian (a la Deadpool), “If they don’t have chimichangas, leave.”

“And what’s the name on the order?” the cashier asks, staring blankly at Emma.

Emma looks hesitantly at Killlian before saying, “Emma.” she sighs, knowing the game is up. She’s just not sure if she’s won or lost.

They find a table towards the back, and sit down to wait for their meals.

“So, now you know my name, Jones.” Emma states, belligerently.

“Indeed, Emma Swan. Beautiful name, for a beautiful lass.” Emma was considering slapping him, but finds herself unable to; his voice lacking the glee she expected, instead it was filled with awe. Shaking her head, Emma settles into the easy conversation, realizing that maybe nothing has to change after all.

-/-

After dinner, as they’re walking back to the library Emma turns to Killian.

“So, Deadpool huh?”

“Yeah, he’s the perfect anti-hero. Plus he’d be Captain America’s worst nightmare.” Killian teases her. She jokingly smacks his arm and he feigns offense. “Fine, I won’t take you with me to see the movie, then.”

“I don’t remember asking.” She laughs.

“That’s because it’s my turn.” He replies, “Will you go see the Deadpool movie with me?” Emma stops walking suddenly, and Killian turns to face her, hoping he didn’t overstep some invisible line. She surprises him by grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss.

_Fin._


End file.
